Tears on the Bathroom Floor
by christycakes
Summary: Everything wasn’t going to be okay. The baby was gone and nothing would ever be the same. But, at least they still had each other. T&G Oneshot


**I wrote this in like 5 minutes instead of doing homework. So sorry if it sucks. **

* * *

Gabriella Montez closed her eyes. The pain surged throughout her body like a bullet, faster than the speed of light, hitting each organ multiple times. She tried to scream for help, but it felt as if something was choking her. The pain increased. Someone was slicing her body apart, she was sure of it. Gripping the bed sheets, she opened her mouth, attempting to make a sound but nothing came out of it. She couldn't take it anymore.

With one bloodcurdling scream, the pain stopped. She was breathless. Her peacefully sleeping husband awoke with a jolt.

"Gabriella? What happened?" He was groggy but alert. As his eyes finally adjusted to the dark, he could see his wife, lying in the bed, staring at the ceiling with tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked so vulnerable.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" he whispered, afraid of the answer.

She tried to pretend like she didn't know. She hoped with all her might that what she was thinking was wrong. But deep down inside, she knew exactly what had happened.

"I lost it Troy. I lost the baby."

* * *

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton got married as soon as they graduated high school. They decided that each other was all they needed to live a happy life. And they both agreed on a big family, 5 children to be exact. Gabriella had always wanted to be a young mother, so they starting trying for a baby as soon as they were married. Almost immediately, she got pregnant with their first child.

Fast forward 5 months later. Gabriella Montez was on a heap on the bathroom floor, crying her heart out.

He entered the room quietly, not startle her. His heart broke when she was like this.

"Gabriella, no please don't,"

She had promised him she wouldn't cry anymore but it wasn't an option anymore. The tears didn't ask for permission to fall. They just did.

He came behind her with strong arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Please, don't cry." he begged.

"I'm fine baby, really I am. You're going to be late for work."

"I'm not leaving you like this."

She turned around and looked into his eyes. She had let him down and yet he still loved her. Why?

Wiping her tears away, she forced a smile onto her face.

"Troy, I'm fine. See? No tears." Even as she spoke this, she could feel more tears beginning to fall. She blinked them back.

Troy wasn't stupid. He wasn't born yesterday. He could see her breaking, falling to pieces inside. But he knew it wasn't time to talk about it yet. He knew he had to let her go.

"Okay," he hoarsely whispered. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and left the bathroom for work.

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with me?!"

Gabriella threw the glass cup at the table in rage.

"I can't even carry a fucking baby!"

She threw a can of peas.

"I'm a worthless piece of shit!"  
She threw the vase her and Troy got as a wedding gift from her grandmother.

The kitchen was a mess of glass shards, cans of food, and ripped pieces of paper.

Gabriella collapsed onto the floor. She felt a sliver of glass press against her heel but she didn't care. She wanted to just lie there forever, not having to worry about anything else. Her eyes were raw from crying all day. Her cheeks were puffy and her stomach grumbled. In the midst of all the grieving she had forgotten to eat. She got up. Her hair was a mess. She felt like dying.

She ran upstairs as if her life depended on it and opened the closet in the master bedroom. She pulled out a box of clothes, toys, and other items. It was all for the baby. She began ripping things out. Buttons flew, cloth was ripped and papers turned into shreds. All the while, she was crying like she had never cried before.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms engulf her in a hug. She stopped ripping, and looked back to face Troy, his face buried in her hair. She didn't rip anything else but she didn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry—" she whispered but was interrupted by Troy's gentle voice.  
"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

He slowly helped her up and then carried her to the bed. He tucked her in and then lay down next to her so he could hold her from behind.

She knew he was wrong. Everything wasn't going to be okay. The baby was gone and nothing would ever be the same.

But she knew he was holding her right then and there. And she knew he would be there in the morning.

And for now, that was enough.

* * *

**ReadReview  
****~IZ**


End file.
